Hogwarts University of Magic
by Invader Blaiza
Summary: basically Hogwarts has become a University, and Harry is Harrieta, a girl, and She has to roommate with Draco...blah blah...THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! DO NOT HATE!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this fanfic is about a chick Harry Potter, and basically she goes to the College version of Hogwarts. And I think I might as well make a Ron a girl too. But I haven't gotten that far into my plan yet. Anyway, Hogwarts is the college name, and each house has its own campus. The whole thing is connected by the dining hall. And in my story, people can transfer campus/houses. And each campus has its own set of 20 dorms…..I'll explain in the story & acceptance letter… anyway, ON WITH THE TALE! Btw, my first fanfic, no hating plz**

Hedwigflew through Harrieta's open window, and dropped a parchment envelope on her lap. Harrieta (or Harry) took another bite of her chocolate bar before reading the envelope. "Oh, thanks Hedwig! I've been waiting to get a letter from Hogwarts for weeks! I sent in my application back in May!" Harry waved her wand, and a dish of owl treats appeared in Hedwig's cage, and she gave a hoot of thanks. She opened the letter to read her acceptance form and school item requirements.

HOGWARTS UNIVERSITY  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts University of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

If you would take the privilege to arrive 1 week early, you could by all your equipment on Campus, and also any trinkets you would like to purchase. You will not, however, be able to receive Dorm assignments, or class assignments, or campus maps until you are sorted. Each house has 20 separate house dorms, and each student will share a dorm room with either a boy or a girl. Each dorm room has a separate bedchamber for each student and a common room for the two of them. You will receive more information on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry yawned and stretched. She took another bite of her chocolate bar. She tossed her letter on her bedside table , and opened her fashion magazine, Sorceress Style, to the page for hair care. She was going to attempt to bleach the ends of her long black hair red with the spell, 'Fire blends, bloody hair ends' when her friend and house-mate, Hermione Granger ran in the room screaming, "I GOT INTO HOGWARTS!OM MY GOSH! I'M A FREAKIN HOGWARTS UNIVERSITY STUDENT! So anyway, do you know where you're gonna go for college?" "Hogwarts…." "You too? Amazing Harry! We could share a dorm…and...and….and….." "Hermione, I think I might actually share a dorm with a guy. And I'm totally gonna bunk with you if the need arises! So no worries my friend!" Hermione smiled, and the two girls bought tickets to Europe for the week before September 1.


	2. The Sorting Rings

Hermione and Harry waited to be called for their sorting, when Dumbledore began his speech. **"Today, we find ourselves here, at Hogwarts, for yet another year of learning. Welcome back for all of our returning students, and we welcome you here, all of our first year students. This year, each new student with receive a blank ring to sort them. When they are put on, the ring will change from the Hogwarts crest, to a House crest. With that understood, let us begin!"** Ante, Laurence! Harry thought nervously about which house she would be in. She was thinking hard, and couldn't help but hope she was in Slytherin or Gryffindor. Granger, Hermione! Harry began to fidget nervously, with her plain black skirt. Her name would come up least Hermione was Gryffindor. Noxime, Marcy! Harry forced herself to breathe normally. Her name was coming up next. Potter, Harrieta! Harry stepped up to the podium when her name was called. Professor McGonagall slipped a silver ring on Harry's finger. There was an awkward silence as the silver band gradually changed shape. The top of it made a circle where an emblem very slowly came to be. And Harrieta Jamesy Potter was in….GRYFFINDOR! Harry let out a sigh of relief and went to join Hermione at the dorm specification board. Harry took a sheet and a quill loaded with ink and filled out the necessary questions. For gender, she said she was a girl and wanted to room with a boy. For age, she was 18 and the eldest she would room with was 20. For house, she said she was Gryffindor, and would room with Gryffindor or Slytherin. She folded up her form, put it in the box, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, ready to eat. -/OK-

After she had finished her dinner, Harry left to find the orientation room so she could get a class schedule, dorm map/assignment, and an overall school map. When she got there, about 7 other people were in there. 1 girl was drawing, a boy was trying to transfigure his pet owl into a water glass, three girls were giggling over an edition of Sexy Sorcerers, and a pair of boys was shooting spitballs at the girls. Harry immediately regretted not taking the earlier orientation class with Hermione. Behind her, another witch entered. "Okay kids. The eight of you are the ones who actually showed up for orientation. Smart. If you hadn't, you would have gotten detention, and an owl giving you all the wrong information and assignments. Payback for the lazy idiots." The young witch, who was probably about 21 or 22, started handing out room assignments. Harry was the last one to get assigned. "You, little lady, are special. You get to bunk with a Second Year Slytherin. You should have stuck to your own Year and House on the form. That way, you're relatively safe." "Umm, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Harry. "Oh, a boy, just like you ordered. We do our best to give diversity and bring people together. Stupid right?" The older witch gave Harry a folder with her maps and assignments, and then handed her a little slip paper with a name scrawled on it. "If your room-mate becomes a bother send a letter to me. I'll give you advice. There's another slip of paper in the folder about how to deal with him. There aren't any classes until Monday. That's one week. Think you can handle him that long?" Harry responded with, " No, but I'll give it a try!"


	3. The Rip and the Storm

Harry Potter walked up to what was obviously the biggest, fanciest, most posh dorm on the whole of Hogwarts. She timidly opened the door and took the rising circular stairway up to the top floor apartment. Instead of using her key or wand to open the door, she knocked. She waited for about half a minute, and then knocked louder. After waiting for a minute or two, she used her wand to reveal if anyone was inside the apartment. There was nobody in the common room, but magic revealed someone in what the apartment diagram said was the boy's bedchamber. She then used her key to open the door. She called out up the stairway, "Hello? Is there anybody here?" After she didn't get a response, she shrugged and said a spell, "_Accio _Labyrinth!" A book entered her hand as she traipsed up the stairs to the bed chambers. According to her map, the boy's room was on the left, her's on the right. So she opened the door on the right and shook her head. It seemed as though her room from home had been brought to Hogwarts, the room and bed made bigger, and a lot of cool stuff that she had always wanted was there too. A bathroom with a sunk-in circular tub, with several faucets, each with different bubbles, and the closet was the size of most bathrooms. One wall was completely a mirror, and the other walls were covered in shelves and rails for hanging up clothes. One wall was completely covered in shoe racks, with shoes provided. Another wall had her uniforms and cloaks! Harry walked back into her room and collapsed on the huge bed, twice the size of a kind bed. Then she remembered she had left her backpack in the common room. She hurried back down the stairs, not realizing that the boy's room door was open. When she got downstairs and picked up her backpack, she heard a rather disdainful, snobby voice behind her ask in a surprised tone behind her, "Who the _hell _are you?" She turned around quick as lightning, to see a young wizard lounging on the couch watching TV, glaring at her. The first thing she noticed was his startlingly intense grey eyes. She gulped before saying, "Harry. Harry Potter. It's short for Harrieta…" "Humph. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And you're here because…?" "Oh, sorry. Bloody hell, I completely forgot. I'm your new roommate," she said, handing him one of the pieces of paper from her folder. After she did, she pulled two candy bars from her backpack, threw one over to him, and ran back up the stairs. When she got to her room, she fell on the bed, pondering those intense grey eyes. That's when she heard the first clap of thunder. She almost screamed. Harry hated thunderstorms. She positively hated them. She could only sleep through them if there was someone else in her room with her. She used to have her dog sleep on the bed next to her, but now that she was at Hogwarts, Aries wouldn't be there to comfort her. She sighed, and opened her folder to read just who she was rooming with. Draco Malfoy was a Second Year Slytherin. He was 19 years old and was bossy, and there were several reports of "bullying" and none of them were confirmed. After reading the pages on him she had received from the orientation witch, she was a little scared of him. After she heard the TV turn off, she decided to walk back downstairs to grab a Coke. Halfway down the stairs she bumped into Malfoy, because she had her eyes on her book. She stumbled and would have fallen down the stairs if Malfoy hadn't have grabbed her upper arm. As it was, she was gripping the stair rail with her other hand to keep from flying down the stairwell. Harry looked at him and realized he was staring at her shirt. She blushed, after looking down at her top and seeing that the rail had ripped a huge hole in her shirt, from her left shoulder to her right hip. The fact that she was wearing short-shorts was bad enough. But now he could see the side and bottom of her bra and her stomach. She regained her footing, mumbled an embarrassed "Thanks" and ran back up to her room. When she got back in there she immediately changed her shirt, and put on some yoga pants. She ran back downstairs, grabbed a soda, and ran back up as fast as she could. She never noticed that Malfoy was standing in the corner of the common room, smirking at her. Harry immediately wrote a letter to Hermione telling her what just happened, and at the last minute, adding that she was scared of the storm and wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight. She put her letter and the papers on Malfoy into an envelope, and sent Hedwig to deliver the letter. She buried her head in her hands and cried. She heard Hedwig tap impatiently at the window and let her in. She gave Harry a letter and walked back into her cage, glaring at Harry until Harry gave her a bowl of owl treats. Harry opened the letter and it said: 

_Oh, Harry! That's just awful. At least he stopped you from falling down the stairs. That would have been a nasty fall. But your top, that's horrible! Are you sure he saw your shirt? Wait, what am I saying, of course he saw your shirt…it was ripped wide open. Please tell me you were wearing a respectable black bra. Not one of your crazy lingerie items. The fact that I even have to ask that makes it obvious that you were wearing something scandalous. Well, he's probably thinking things right about now. And about this hating storms and not being able to sleep, just go sleep in the common room and watch TV. That might help, Good night!_

Love, Hermione Granger

Harry jumped at another clap of thunder, and changed back into shorts and tank top. She grabbed her blanket and pillow, and then crept downstairs. She turned on the TV, and fell asleep while writing down lines, trying to convince herself that it was ridiculous not being able to sleep alone during a storm. When Draco came downstairs to turn off the TV, he saw her lying there like that, her quill hanging out of her hand. He saw what she had been writing, "I should be able to sleep alone during a thunderstorm, and not need the TV to calm me down and make me sleep." He shook his head, and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs, trying not to wake her. But she woke up halfway up the stairs. She was confused and didn't say anything. She watched as she was guided into the left bedroom. Someone, Draco, laid her down gently on one side of the humongous bed, and pulled the comforter on top of her. She heard him sigh as he lay down on the other side of the bed. She felt awkward for a moment, before a thunderclap made her jump. She mentally cursed herself, and then lay back down. With the sound of Draco's steady breathing only a foot or so away from her, she was able to doze off….

-/OK-

When she woke up the next morning, she was back in her own bedroom. She thought over the things that had happened last night. She couldn't even imagine why Draco Malfoy would ever want to help her in any way whatsoever. She pushed off that thought, and went with the idea that she had woken up after the storm ended and come back up to her room to sleep. But she couldn't get rid of the nagging thought that something unsettling had taken place last night. She just didn't want to accept it.


	4. Pansy

**So…..how does everybody like it? It isn't my best, but then again, I'm not that good of a writer…so anyway, I'm distinctly running out of ideas right about now. I guess I'll put in Ron, which might give me more to work with. So anyway, time to read what I've written. Aaaaand…..READ! ****-**

Harry looked back at her class assignment booklet. She sighed. "Hermione, how in the world am I supposed to get homework from all these classes done by tomorrow? I should really get another pet, like a hamster or something. Hedwig gets really mad when I try to turn her into a teacup. She refuses to deliver letters for days after. I end up having to use Draco's owl. And that owl doesn't trust me much. I end up getting bitten a lot. And that owl has a sharp beak. Like, knife sharp." Harry sighed again.

It had been a week since classes had started, and Harry could barely keep up with all the homework. Most of the homework was to practice transfiguration and charms. Charms were easy enough, but transfiguration was a nightmare. Hedwig really hated being subject to being changed into a wineglass. It had also been two weeks since she had fallen down the stairs and ripped her shirt, showing her bra and stomach to Draco. She still blushed at the memory, but luckily, she hadn't seen or talked to him since. "Well, there's a pet store down in Hogsmeade. I would recommend a hamster or a crow. Birds and hamsters are the easiest to transfigure. But if you even attempt to change a cat into a water glass. UGH! She will scratch you the second you change her back!" Hermione complained. Harry rolled her eyes. She picked up her bag and walked out of the dining hall. She called back to Hermione, "I'm gonna go to the Transfiguration classroom and see if I can borrow an animal to work with until I can make it down to Hogsmeade this weekend!" WHAM! Harry collided with a rather tall red-headed Gryffindor wizard the second she turned around. The red-head stumbled backwards, and Harry fell to the floor. "Well, ow! Do you ever pay attention? Geez!" yelled Harry. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to," he muttered under his breath. "Have you transferred from a different house or something? 'Cuz I haven't seen you before…." The red-head replied, "Actually, I got a confirmed request and got sorted a few weeks ago. I just got back from Egypt with my parents…." "Egypt? Go to the Gryffindor table, and talk to the really bushy-haired brunette, and tell her Harry sent you. She'll want to hear about Egypt…..Bye." And Harry exited the hall with a rather flustered looking red-head walking into the dining hall behind her. Harry walked up the steps to the Transfiguration classroom. She groaned loudly. The Transfiguration classroom was on the fifth floor, and there wasn't an elevator in the Gryffindor campus. When she finally got up there, she heard people talking in one of the empty classrooms. It sounded like a girl and….Malfoy? Harry smirked and pulled on an old cloak of hers and put an invisibility charm on it. She pulled it on and immediately disappeared from view. She open and closed the door quietly, and slipped in unnoticed. Harry then turned to face them and heard what they were talking about.

"But Draco! We've known each other since grade school! Why would you want to break up? We have had such great times together…And we will definitely have more, if you just don't leave me! Draco! I LOVE YOU!" yelled the girl, who was wearing a Slytherin uniform. Draco just sighed, "Pansy….," before he walked out of the classroom. The Pansy girl broke down crying, and Harry slipped out of the room, took off her cloak, and began walking towards the Transfiguration classroom.

-/OK-

Harry cuddled the little ball of fur next to her cheek as she walked down the sidewalk, making kissy noises to the little hamster. She giggled, and then put the hamster, or Google, as what she had named it, into the glass ball Professor McGonagall had given Harry to carry Google in. She held the ball firmly as she pushed open the door of the building, then into the elevator. But today, there was someone else in the elevator with her. It was Pansy. Harry didn't say anything, but just flicked her wand to take her to her floor. When the doors opened Harry walked out and opened the door with her key. She was a little unnerved that Pansy followed her, but freaked out when Pansy exploded on her. "Why do you have a key to Draco's apartment? Huh? Huh! Are you his girlfriend or something? Is he cheating on me with you? You little tramp!" The Slytherin girl tried to punch her, but Draco came out of the apartment at that moment. When Pansy saw Draco, she immediately stopped screaming and tried to act cute and sweet. "Actually, crazy person, I'm Draco's roommate. So, _the tramp_ is going to go upstairs to her room now. Later," Harry walked up the stairs and handed Draco a candy bar before slamming the door to the common room shut, with a loud bang. She collapsed down on the couch and let Google run around in his glass ball for a while before she got out her wand and spell books to begin practicing Transfiguration. "Veraverto!" Harry flicked her wand and Google became a clear, shiny water goblet. She did a little victory dance because she had finally accomplished the Veraverto spell. She heard somebody laugh from the stairway, and instantly turned on her heel to face them. Draco said with a smirk on his incredibly handsome face, "Training for the ballet are you Potter?" Harry immediately blushed, but came back with, "What about you? Are you so incredibly famous that your stalker groupie attacks your roommate?" Draco stopped smirking and just stared at her. She sneered, and then picked up her bag, Google's ball, and the water goblet. She flicked her wand and muttered, "Colassaria…" and the shiny glass changed back into a hamster. Harry ran up the stairs, leaving Draco standing there, who for once, had not had the last word.


	5. Broken Bones, and Broken Shields

**Like it? Like it? No? Go away! Yes? Read and stay happy….. /OK**

Harry yawned as she sat up; stretching her arms above her head, then let them fall beside with a soft thud on the mattress. She got up off her bed, and then tripped over Google's hamster ball. There was a really loud thud as she fell on the floor. She screamed in pain when she fell hard on her wrist. She heard a crack, and then a painful shock ran up her arm, making her scream again. She tried to stand up but fell again, and screamed for a third time. She heard Draco hammering on the door, asking if she was okay. She yelled back, "NO! I AM NOT OKAY! I JUST SCREAMED! I BROKE MY WRIST! NOW HELP ME OUT OF HERE!" Draco opened the door, and saw her lying there on the floor writhing with the pain in her arm. He grabbed her blanket, wrapped her in it, and picked her up. He started running down the stairs, but somehow never jostled Harry as he ran. "She'll be fine, but she more than broke her wrist. She cracked the bone all the way up to her elbow, which got a nasty fracture. She should stay the night; fractures take longer to heal than breaks. And in her condition, I didn't want to use a spell. You can stay the night if you like, but if you leave the building, I can't let you back in," said Madam Pomfrey. "I think I'll stay actually. Thanks," replied Draco. Harry did a double take as she heard this. Draco Malfoy was staying the night with her in the Hospital Wing? The second she heard Madam Pomfrey's door click shut, she sat up. "Malfoy, what are you doing here? And why am I sitting in the hospital wing? Wait, forget I asked that question. But why the hell are you staying with me?" she demanded in a harsh whisper. Draco looked surprised for a second, and then sneered, "Because, _Potter_, you kept saying my name while I brought you here. You fell back asleep on the way here. I couldn't catch what you were actually saying while I ran. But I thought it would be interesting to hear what you were saying when I didn't have to run or listen to Madam Pomfrey." Harry tried to keep her face blank, but blushed just a little anyway. "I was dreaming that I was beating you to a pulp Malfoy." "Oh but Potter, you weren't yelling, you were whispering. And if you were beating me up, which I doubt highly, then why are you blushing?" Harry had in fact been dreaming that she and Malfoy had been riding on a broom, and then kissed. She had been so happy, but know that she was awake she realized it was stupid. She threw a pillow at him, and then snatched it back, threw it at him again, snatched it again, and then put it behind her again and lay back down. "Go away Draco," she murmured before falling back to sleep. -/OK-

When she woke up again, Draco was laying on the bed next to her sleeping. He had out a candy bar, which she recognized as the one she had given to him the day before. He had a notebook open on his lap, and pen his hand. Against her better judgment, she very quietly walked over to him and peered at his notebook. To her surprise, it was a page filled with different phrases. She soon realized they were things she must have said in her sleep. She gently moved his hand off the notebook to pick it up. She quietly sat back down her bed to read it. She immediately blushed as she read it.

Can we really? Draco! This is so much fun! Yes, you can hold my hand. Thanks. No, I don't mind. Oh, stop it! Fine, whatever. Draco, you're so sweet….. Let's go for a walk. Ow, I hate it when I do that! Draco, will you do something for me? Kiss me. (WTF IS THIS GIRL DREAMING ABOUT?) I appreciated that Draco. Here, have a candy bar, I love them! -

Harry put a fist in her mouth to keep herself from screaming in embarrassment. She had really said that? She smacked her forehead before standing up and giving Draco back his notebook, leaving it exactly as she found it. She sat down on the edge of his bed, and stared yearningly at his face. She reached out her hand and hesitated before slowly stroking the side of his face. He smiled in his sleep, and she got up and sat back down in her bed. She looked down at her lap and realized what she was wearing. Shorts and a tank top. She mentally cursed herself for not being smart enough to realize she should never ever sleep in shorts and a tank top when Draco was in the apartment. And then she remembered she had no shoes or socks. She mentally cursed herself again before laying back down. Draco's eyes fluttered. Harry pretended to close her eyes, and then nonchalantly shook her black hair in her face, so Draco couldn't see that she had reopened them. She saw him blink rapidly before sitting up and yawning. Harry then realized that his shirt was unbuttoned halfway, with the sleeves rolled up. Harry couldn't help but feel nervous as she saw his muscles. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered madly as he stared at her for a second, glanced at the floor in front of him, darted to his notebook then back at her. She was confused until she looked at the floor in front of him. She mentally kicked herself _again_, seeing that she had dropped her blanket, which was hanging of his bed as if someone had been sitting there, stood up and knocked it off. He put a hand to the side of his face while he stared at her for a little while longer. He muttered something about "she couldn't have" and "just being paranoid" before knocking at Madam Pomfrey's door. "Madam Pomfrey? When she wakes up, tell her to come to the dorm. And remind her to put on a robe and shoes before she comes. Thanks," he said though the door. He sent one flutter-making glance at Harry for one last time before striding out of the Hospital Wing. Harry immediately sat up again, smacked herself in the face, and looked at her bedside table. She saw a note addressed to her in his small-lettered flowing handwriting. She opened the note and read it, before giving a small gasp, and her eyes widened profusely, and she almost exploded with surprise.


	6. AN

**Should I just give this one up? It's my worst really, and no-one seems to be reading it by my stats info. So tell me whether I should scrap it or not? Be blunt. Not mean, but tell me yes or no. No being nice. Just yes or no. So tell me. But chances are, if you've read this far, your gonna say yes. So, vote. Thanks. **


End file.
